Electricity
by CrackedMetal
Summary: An alternative way the scene in "Bringing the House Down" when Kyle hugs Jessi could have gone. Kessi. One-Shot. Altered slightly since i first wrote it.


**A/N Okay, the idea just popped into my head. Please read, I hope everyone likes it. And please, pretty please with a cherry on top, review!!! I'll love you forever if you do!! **

**Summary: The scene in the last episode "Bringing the House Down" when Kyle hugs Jessi, my way! Kessi. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Kyle Xy… Although I wish I did so that I could keep it from being cancelled!! :'(**

* * *

"_I'll tell you everything but first I need to see Jessi. I need to know that she's okay.'_ Kyle said.

He knew that it was all part of the plan but seeing Jessi on the floor like that and not getting pulse had scared him more than he thought it would.

He saw Nicole about to say something but froze when he heard a voice behind him, a voice he had been longing to hear since he and Cassidy had left the Rack.

'Kyle.'

He turned and saw her, standing there and looking as happy to see him as he was to see her. A small smile started to spread across his face.

'I'm okay,' she said, seeming slightly nervous but glad that he cared about her, apparently more than she thought he did.

He looked at her for a second; just taking in the sight of her being alive and as beautiful as the last time he saw her.

They looked each other in the eyes, re-connecting themselves after their absence from each other.

In that moment Kyle became confused. He knew he felt something for Jessi, but the need to be near her had never been this strong before. Seeing her "dead" had really put some things in perspective for him. As he had sat in that chair in Cassidy's apartment he was thinking about her, hoping she was safe, panicking that maybe their plan had worked a little too well. Then his thoughts had wandered to what he would do if something ever happened to her for real. He had thought about what he would do if she ever died and left him virtually alone in this world.

In that one thought fear consumed him, rushing through his body at the mere thought of never seeing her smiling face again, never hearing her voice again. He remembered having the same thoughts about Amanda while they were together and as horrible as it sounded he knew that he would be able to live without her. But Jessi… He thought back to a movie he watched a while back to help him understand romance and relationships with other human beings. One of the characters had said, "Some people just can't live without each other. They are just too much apart of each other."

He hadn't really given it much thought at the time but now, looking into her face, after almost loosing her, even if it was pretend, she took his breath away and he knew he couldn't and wouldn't live without her.

He finally understood what she had been trying to say for so long, that she had always been right. They were soul mates.

Not caring that Nicole and Stephen were standing there anymore he walked forward, gazing at her intensely before grabbing her around the waist and claiming her lips with his own.

He felt electricity coursing through him as he came into contact with her, sending shivers up and down his spine. It infused into his body and he became hyper aware of everything that was Jessi. The softness of her skin, her smell, the feel of her lips aginst his. He pressed himself even closer.

He kissed her in a way he had never kissed Amanda. There was no restraint and he tried to convey everything he had just realized into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, running a hand through her hair and down her back, just trying to reassure himself that she was there, that she was okay, alive and with him.

And in that one kiss he knew; she was finally his.

Jessi kissed him back with everything she had, letting him deepen it as he opened her mouth with his tongue. She had been waiting for this, but was still shocked by it. She was sure he was going to pick Amanda, his first love. But in this one kiss she felt everything that he felt and knew that he matched her for every feeling of need, desperation and love.

She had been worried sick about him while he was at Cassidy's and now she was re-affirming he was there and with her as much as he was doing in return. The energy they both felt ran between their bodies, fueling eachother and making the feelings that much more intense. She sighed into the kiss, not letting her lips fall out of contact with his.

She kissed him with all the passion she had felt building up inside her ever since he had saved her life that night on the boat and even before that. She ran her hands through his hair and clutched desperately at the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer.

In that one kiss she knew; he was finally hers.

Nicole watched this blatant expression of intimacy as it played out in front of her. In her mind she was screaming at herself that this was a terrible thing and that she should separate them immediately. But she had seen the look on both their faces before the kiss.

They wanted and needed each other more than she could comprehend, even with Stephen. They were the same, but yet so different and that was what made them so perfect for each other.

She was brash and spontaneous, he was rule-abiding and mature, they could give the other what they needed, balance each other out and they were the only ones who would be able to fully understand the other.

As much as she hated the idea of having two teenagers under the same roof romantically involved, based on the looks they had been shooting each other with it wouldn't matter what she said. They would be together, whether it be there or anywhere else.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the houses lights flickering. She looked all around her, then at Kyle and Jessi, who had apparently not noticed this strange occurance.

The lights stopped flickering for a moment but then started to glow brighter and brighter. At the moment Kyle deepened the kiss all the lights exploded, and not inside the house.

People driving by in cars wondered what was going on when the street lights glass was smashed into tiny pieces and the radios in their cars stopped working momentarily.

Most wrote it off as a power surge, they would never know the truth of the moment.

At the sound of the explosion Nicole and Stephen ducked just in case, then looked back at Kyle and Jessi who were seemingly uneffected by what had just happened.

The kiss slowly came to an end but Kyle did not let go. He hugged Jessi to him as tight as he could, burying his head into her shoulder nad let a peaceful and completely content expression come over his face, letting all his fear about what was to come disappear in that one perfect moment, at least for a while.

Jessi nuzzled her cheek into his chest, wrapping her arms just as tightly around his back, smiling contentedly at finally getting what she had wanted for so long.

Through their connection they both had one, simultaneous thought that echoed out to each other. A thought that only the other could hear.

_I love you. _

**A/N so, tell me what you think. I was just watching the last episode again and I just had to write this down and figured I would post it up because in my opinion there is nowhere near enough Kessi fanfics. written. So, hope you all liked it and please review to tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!!!!!! **


End file.
